


Paws Off

by cate-lynne (catelynne)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catelynne/pseuds/cate-lynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deamon!Dean gets a hellhound for a pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paws Off

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote before season 10 and decided to post...

“Squirrel!”  Crowley’s voice rang out, echoing through the room and reaching Dean’s ears easily.  Dean rolled his eyes.  Funnily enough, human emotion wasn’t a part of him anymore, and yet anger, annoyance, hate and amusement had not escaped him.  Annoyance was foremost at the moment.  Sure, he was a demon now.  But that didn’t make him want to hang out around Crowley all the time.  He needed space, an idea that Crowley didn’t seem to be able to understand.

“Squirrel!” he repeated, much closer and almost directly in Dean’s ear.

“What?” Dean snapped.

“I’ve been looking for you.  Where’ve you been hiding?”

Dean just grumbled.  It was true, he had been hiding from his new King.  He was so done with Crowley’s optimism and constant accented commentary.  He was trying very hard not to kill Crowley, constantly reminding himself that he needed Crowley alive.  For now.  Though it was harder and harder to remember with every word that came out of the demon’s mouth.

“Come with me.”

“No.”

“Dean,” Crowley whined. “I’ve got a surprise for you.”

“What?”

“Not telling you.  Come and see.”

Dean sighed and stood up. “Alright, let’s get this over with.”

Crowley smiled and led Dean away through the darkness.

…

Dean could hear the noise, before he could see the animals.  Howls, barks, yelps, growls, whines.  Dean realized where they were going a second later.

“Seriously?  The kennels?”

“Just wait.”

They entered the kennels and the noise level increased, until it was almost deafening.  The dogs were so excited to see Crowley, they were practically killing each other to get to him first.  Dean took a couple of steps back.  He still wasn’t a fan of dogs.  And he couldn’t help but remember the time one of them had torn him to pieces.  That was one of those things that you didn’t really get over.  Ever. 

But Crowley waded right through the lot of them, petting them and calling them each by name.  Once he named them, they calmed down so that they were no longer a frantic mass of writhing canines.  More like a pile of squirming puppies.  Dean followed slowly, not sure why he was there.  Crowley led him to the back corner, where a section of the room was closed off.  Dean cautiously entered.  There was a giant hellhound in the middle of the floor, surrounded by puppies.

“Squirrel, meet Casandra.  Casandra, my love, meet Dean.”  Crowley walked over and pet the dog on its massive head. “Casandra here is my favorite.”

Suddenly he swooped down and grabbed up one of the puppies and tossed it at Dean.  He caught it reflexively. It squirmed in his arms and twisted around to lick his face.  Dean made a disgusted face and held it out at arm’s length.  It wiggled, its whole body moving as it wagged its tail.  Dean looked away from it to see Crowley watching him expectantly.

“What?”

“Aren’t you going to name her?”

“Why would I?”

“Because she’s yours,” Crowley said, the “duh” very obvious in his voice.

“I don’t want it.”

“Too bad!  All demons have to have at least one.  Go on then.  Give her a name.”

Dean thought for a moment, regarding the tiny face.

“Scully.”

Crowley smirked, but said nothing.  He simply walked away, letting Dean get to know his new partner in crime.

…

Later, Dean and Scully were in his room, relaxing.  Dean didn’t need to sleep, but he could enter a dream-like state if he wanted to.  He didn’t dream, he just…floated in the blackness.  Scully needed to sleep, and she did so curled up on his chest, breathing hot air on his face.  Dean didn’t tell her to move, though he considered it.  She just…with her floppy ears, wide brown eyes and trusting gaze, she reminded him of someone.  A someone who was lost to him forever now.

Crowley popped in some time later to check on him.  He found Dean and Scully curled up together on the completely unnecessary bed, as close as the two could get.  Crowley was pleased to see a faint smile on Dean’s face as he slept.  It made him think that maybe the Dean Winchester he knew wasn’t lost forever.

 


End file.
